The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions, and processes thereof, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to processes for the preparation of colored aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink- jet processes, and other similar processes, and wherein there is permitted minimal or no koagation, inks with suitable particle sizes, reduced smear for the images developed, resistance to solvents, abrasion, and scratching, toughness, minimal intercolor bleed for the images developed, and wherein paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. The inks in-embodiments of the present invention are comprised of an ink vehicle, colorant, and additives, and wherein the inks can be prepared by blending a polyurethane resin emulsion comprised for example of from about 17 to about 60 percent by weight of a polyurethane resin, from about 0.1 to about 3 percent by weight of a surfactant, and from about 33 to about 82 percent by weight of water and a colorant dispersion, and isolating the ink, and wherein the latex can be prepared by emulsion polymerization. Particularly useful as the latex resin are known waterborne polyurethane dispersions, which resins or polymers are commercially available from Bayer Chemical or King Industries, and which can be prepared by polymerizing a polyurethane in a solvent followed by dispersing the mixture resulting in water, or wherein an isocyanate terminated prepolymer can be prepared in the melt or in an aprotic solvent, and subsequently chain extended with a diamine in the water phase in the presence of a neutralizing tertiary amine.